Legend of Spyro: Curse of the Dark Spirit
by Leonidas24
Summary: Jagen has been thrown into the world of Spyro, and now he has to go on a journey to find the legendary duo, while trying to master his new powers. But a new evil is preparing to make itself known. (Please leave a comment.) (And please no flamers.)
1. Prologue

THE LEGEND OF SPYRO: CURSE OF THE DARK SPIRIT

 **(Announcement: I know that I said that there would be a Crossover fanfic, but a friend of mine is currently helping me out with the Cybertronion appearance details and it might take longer than I originally thought. So I decided to post a fanfic from my Deviant art account, and another friend who is lending his characters in the story, hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or any of the characters from the game. Horhe, Luanda, Kean, Treol, and Flint belongs to eenmph31. Jagen, Barraki, and Electra belongs to me.**

Prologue

Spyro and Cynder have finally defeated The Dark Master (also known as Malefor) and his Dark Armies, both Spyro and Cynder thought with him out of the picture that things would finally calm down and they could have normal lives if you could call it normal, but what they didn't know was that when one adventure ends another one begins. During the time of Malefor's defeat, a human named Jagen was tending High School like any other teenager, Jagen wears a black t-shirt with a crimson dragon pattern on the back, a dark-blue Arizona pants, and a pair of black and red shoes, brown hair long with spiked in different directions, tan skin, and regular brown eyes. He had just got out of school walking home with his friend Jason.

Jason: "So Jagen you attending the game this weekend?" He asked.

Jagen: "Sorry man, my mom is on another trip for the company, and my dad had been called in for another mission for a week, so I'm in charge of the house while there gone." He said sadly.

Jason: "Man, they've been coming and going for almost a year now, are they ever going to take a vacation?" He asked rhetorically.

Jagen: "We'll there trying to make my life better than theirs were, so you can't really blame them." He said

Jason: "Guess you're right, man. See you tomorrow?" He asked.

Jagen: Yeah, see ya." He replied. After that Jagen walked in his home, got something to eat, then went to his room. He turned on his flat screen-tv, then started up his X-Box 360 and inserted ' _The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'_ video game and started were he left off, about an hour later he beaten the game and just showed the credits. That's when the console started to spark a little, he got up went up to the console and tried to turn it off three times but it didn't turn off, so he got to the outlet and even tried unplugging it but the console still kept running and this was really freaking him out, then his TV picture went from the Dawn of the Dragon pause menu to a Demon fire blue colored vortex that spun on the TV screen. Then out of nowhere a gust of wind started to blow towards the TV, he loses his footing and flies towards it the next thing he knows he's spinning around and tumbling forward in the vortex, the spinning motion proved to be too much for him to handle and as a result he passed out.

Inside the vortex.

During the time he of while he was unconscious in the vortex, a demonic blue sphere of energy that is surrounded by purple electricity approached his body, a disimbodied voice sound in the vortex, it sounded male in nature and carried demonic voice with it.

?: "So... Malefor has finally fallen, it doesn't matter to me now." It then turned it's attention to Jagen. "Oh well, I suppose I'll hold up my end of the bargain to that Chronicler. And assimilate with this boy and play my part." It finished in thought before entering Jagen's chest. Then a lighter shined from the end of the vortex.

The White Isle.

In the sanctuary of time (as I like to call it) Ignitus is busy multi tasking between watching as new events happen in the world and trying to find Spyro and Cynder in the books, when suddenly a book that is covered in a demonic blue with light blue flame like patterns started glowing white. He put both books down and used his new powers to pull it out and flout it over to him and saw a message inscribed on it.

 _To whoever is my successor, this book belongs to a Dragon that is as old as I was before I passed. He was a Dragon of great power, and possessed the power over Hell itself. He has lost his original body from battling and sealing Malefor, during the battle just before he sealed him in the Convexity_ (don't know if I spelled that right.) _Malefor casted a spell that chained his spirit and sealed it him as well into a vortex that connects this world to another. When the one who will set him free falls into the vortex he will assimilate with that person and will give him his full power when the time is right. I will trust that you will help guide them, may the ancestors look after them._

Ignitus look at the message that was left behind from the late Chronicler, before opening the book to the latest page, and read it to see who or what is the vessel of this Dragon. His eyes widened in surprise as he read what was written, before chuckling to himself.

Ignitus: "Well, it looks like I won't need to find them myself anymore. I look forward to seeing what you will do, young Jagen." He said before having one of the other two books flout up and continue to record what happens in the world.


	2. Chapter 1: Where am I!

Chapter 1  
"Where am I?!"

 **(Announcement: I know that I said that there would be a Crossover fanfic, but a friend of mine is currently helping me out with the Cybertronion appearance details and it might take longer than I originally thought. So I decided to post a fanfic from my Deviant art account, and another friend who is lending his characters in the story, hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or any of the characters from the game. Horhe, Luanda, Kean, Treol, and Flint belongs to eenmph31. Jagen, Barraki, and Electra belongs to me.**

Jagen started to regain consciousness thinking that it was just a dream, but just as he sits up his hand brushes up against something he opened his eyes to see that he is sitting in the middle of a crater, he stands up on his legs and looks around him and noticed that the crater is at least 25ft wide and 5ft into the ground, he climbs out of the crater and then looks back wondering how he got there but that didn't matter right now. He pulled out his cell phone from his camo phone case attached to the side of his pants and saw that he had no service, that really put him into a panic because he doesn't really know how to survive in the wilderness, he puts his phone back in its case then looks around noticed that he is standing in a field of grass that gave off a golden glow from the sun light, a river that's crystal clear, trees that blanket the sides of the hills. He then looks around and saw smoke from the other side of the clearing, thinking carefully for a moment decides rather go to the source of the smoke and hope to find some that can tell him where he is, or he could try and find a better reception on his cell phone.

"Ah screw it! I'll go and see if someone is there, I mean what's the worst that could happen?" he said to himself out loud.

He walked for about halve an hour, just then he heard some noise from a nearby bush an turns around to the sound, hoping it was just a rabbit or a bird, his hopes were dashed when five small creatures with little bug like wings, holding crewed battle axes jump out of the bushes. Jagen's eyes went wide at the site of this and started running like a made man hoping to lose them, but thanks to their wings they started hovering in the air and chased after him, he just kept running then it hits him that those things look a whole lot like the Grublins from Dawn of the Dragon video game.  
'Oh you have got to be kidding me! If those are real Grublins chasing me, then does that mean that I'm in a Video Game world?!' he shouted in his mind.

While Jagen was running across the field being chased by Grublins he didn't know that someone is watching the whole thing but decided to see if he can handle himself first before helping him. Jagen on the other hand got himself cornered at a rock face with his back facing the boulder while being approached slowly by the Grublins hold their weapons up in the air facing him. Jagen began to panic he didn't know what to do he's never had to do something like this before, then he starts hearing a voice in his head that sounded demonic like and had a bit of his voice mixed in.

'You're pathetic you know that?!' the voice said.

He looked around trying to find the source of the voice he just heard but couldn't see anyone; it spoke again this time sounding more menacing then before.

'You really don't know what's going on do you?! Fin then, let me take control and show you the power sleeping inside you!' it said again.

He thought for a moment if he lets whatever it is take control he might get out this alive, but if he didn't then he didn't stand a chance against them, so he did the one thing he could think of and answer the voice out loud.

Jagen: "Whoever or whatever you are… You better do it quick!" he shouted in desperation.

The voice then laughed in response to his answer, then Jagen's mind went blank as if he went into a coma, then his eye's changed from his jade green to a demon blue with a cat like slit for the pupils and the white that is around his eye turned glowing blood red, his teeth got sharper, his ears pointed, his muscles bulked up all over his body, his hair started to stand up like Vegeta's hair style but instead of just black it had demon blue outline color, then blue marking appeared on his face and wrists, at the same time his muscles bulked up, his skin turned a darker tan then normal. Then he started to laugh in the same voice that was inside his head, then out of nowhere blue flames ignited around his wrists and then the same type of flames sprouted from his back and formed what looked like draconic wings, a tail made out of the same flame bursted out of his back as well.

The Grublins stood there in shock; they started to quiver in fear at the sight of this demonic entity in front of them. The entity noticed the fear in their eyes and started chuckling to himself, then he lifted his right hand in front of him, the flames around his wrist started flow into his hand formed a sphere, he grabbed the sphere and then flames bursted, then form a jagged long sword with a sapphire gem imbedded at the hilt while the blue flames still burning around the blade. He pointed the sword at the terrified Grublins, and smiled a devil like grin that showed his new fangs then shouted.

"BE GONE WEAKLINGS!" then with a single swing of his sword a wave of blue flames shot forward and cut all five of them in half, like a hot knife through butter.

Then something unexpected happened then flames that were sounding him and the sword burned out, the bulky muscles and ears went back to their normal size, his skin and eyes turned back to their original color, his hair turned back to its messy look, and the blue marking disappeared. He then collapsed to the ground with a thud into unconscious while dropping his new sword onto the ground as well, then the figure that was watching from the sideling finally emerged from the trees was a Cheetah, He wore a red cape with gold trimmings around the edges, beneath his cape; he wore a red tunic with same qualities of the cape and a brown leather belt with what seemed to be a sword and a small pouch, he also had a bow and a pouch full of arrows slung over his shoulder. He walked up to the unconscious Jagen on the ground looking him over, 'What kind of creature is he? Then there's the power he used a moment ago, though he looked like he wasn't in control… I'll have to take him to Warfang and see what the Guardians think' he thought, he pick up Jagen and put him over his shoulder then he grabbed the sword and walked off with them into the forest.

Five hours later…

Jagen began to stir from his sleep with sun shining through the window, laying in the bed… wait? A bed? He got up and noticed that he was defiantly in a bed, though that's not what's really got his attention he noticed that he was in room made of stone, a door made of old fashioned wood, and his shoes laying one the ground next to the bed, a jagged long sword leaning against the wall next to him. Then he started to hear noises to his right and looked to see the window, he looked out to see a huge city made out of stone as well, he look down to where the sound was coming from and also saw the inhabitants walking through the streets in different directions, then out of the blue something big flew past him, he jumped back is surprise then went back and saw something that he couldn't believe. A Dragon flying through air and none of the people below are freaking out about it, then he heard the door open he turned around and saw a mole with armor on with some sort of goggles on his face, the mole stopped in his tracks seeing him awake there was silence between both parties, Jagen was the first to break the silence.

Jagen: "Well um… are you going to stare at me all day or are you here for something?" he asked. The mole snapped out of it then, and said.

"Oh! S-sorry it's just we've never seen anything like you before, and yes I was sent to see if your awake or not." the Mole said.

Jagen: "That's fine, though I don't understand… The last thing I remember was be chased by some Grublins and being cornered, do you know what happened?" Jagen asked.

"Sorry, I don't know… though if you ask Hunter he might tell you what happened." The mole said. At that point when he heard Hunters name it just occurred to him he'll have to be careful when he tells them that he's a species of ape.

Jagen: "Okay thanks… so where can I find Hunter if you don't mind me asking, and also where are we?" Jagen asked.

"Well right now he's talking to the Guardians at the newly rebuilt temple; I can guide you there if you like, and were in the city of Warfang." The mole said.

Jagen: "That would be very much appreciated, and thanks for telling me where I am." He said, Jagen then got off the bed and put his shoes on, he looked at the sword next to him and decided to take it with him as he grabbed the sword he thought it would be heavy but once again he was proven wrong it was surprisingly light, the mole handed him a costume made leather sheath with a strap to put it around his back, he sheathed the sword then fallowed him out. It took some time but when they made it to the temple they made their way inside, the hallways were big enough for an assault jeep Jagen thought; they came to a stop at two huge doors made of metal with dragon engravings on it, inside you can hear voices talking to one another. The mole told me to wait outside till he says I can go in, he went inside for what seemed like hours, but it was actually fifteen minutes when the mole step out and waved his hand telling him it's okay to go in. Jagen walked inside and saw the three Guardians with Hunter standing next to them, he walked in front of them and acted as though this is his first time seeing them, soon after he stop in front of them the large green one in the middle of the three started talking.

Green-Dragon: "Well this is certainly a surprise; you took down five Grublins by yourself with one strike of that sword of yours." He said with a booming sound in his voice, that part made Jagen's eyes widened in surprise.

Jagen: "W-Wait a minute… W-What are you talking about I didn't do anything to those things, I don't even know how to use a sword nor had one for that matter, and I don't even remember a thing of what happened when I was cornered." Jagen said with a stutter, this new information from Jagen made the Guardians look at one another in confusion and Hunter as well. Then the ice blue one spoke next.

Blue-Dragon: "You mean to say that you have no recollection of what accured when you were trapped by those foul Grublins, my dear lad?" he questioned in a polite matter, Jagen just nodded yes in response. Then the yellow dragon spoke up.

Yellow-Dragon: "Though by the way you dress, and the way you look, I would conclude that you are some form of homo sapien, correct?" he said in a fast past voice. Jagen stood there with wide eyes knowing that this could complicate things further than it already is, so he had to play his cards right if he doesn't want to be thrown into jail for something he didn't do.

Jagen: "Well… yes… I am of the homo sapien breed, but a lot more civilized version then my distant relatives that you know as Apes. Oh, and don't worry my kind do not want a war with any other intelligent species unless they provoke us, though they don't live in this realm so many of them don't believe that other types of creatures with the same intelligents exist, while others believe you all exist because of the myths and legends that have been told through the generations and stories that have been lost to the ravages of time." Jagen said hoping not to upset or confuse them in any way. They looked at each other for a moment trying to grasp this knew information. Then the big green one in the middle walked forth and said.

Green-Dragon: "Our deepest apologies with all this questioning, we never had the chance to ask your name, do mind if you introduced yourself?" He said.

Jagen: "It's fine, and my name is Jagen Dracono, and it is a pleasure to meet you all." He said in a polite matter. . 'Damn! I had to meet the Guardians before meeting Spyro… then again no one knows where he is, and if say I know they beat Malefor there will be more questions for me to answer and I really don't want that right now, hope I play my cards right so I don't get on their bad side' Jagen thought to himself. The ice-blue dragon was the first to introduce himself.

Blue-Dragon: "My name is Cyril, descendant of the great dragons of the North, and the guardian of Ice." he said still in his civilized voice but with a hint of pride in it. Jagen looks at him with an eye brow raised thinking 'this guy needs to stop boasting about his blood line' he knew that it will only lead to trouble. Next to speak was the electric-yellow dragon.

Yellow-Dragon: "Oh, who wants to listen to you about your ancestors! Greetings my name is Volter the guardian of Electricity, and it's an honor, a privilege, and…" in a fast and almost hard to understand tone.

Jagen: "Whoa, whoa there big guy don't get too carried away trying every possible way of saying hello! Also, yes it's nice to meet you as well." Volter then got what he meant and simply chuckled nervously about it, next to talk was the big green dragon.

Green-Dragon: "And I am the current leader of both the Guardians and of Warfang, My name is Terrador the guardian of Earth." he said in the same booming voice as before but with a much more Demeter sound to it. Jagen just got down on one knee with one hand on the floor in a fist while the second hand was on the other knee as he bowed to the dragon with his head still looking up to him.

Jagen: "It is an honor to meet you as well" he said in a respectful tone, Terrador motioned for him to stand up. Jagen stood up and thought he should ask a question that might be a risk, but he is in the Spyro universe that was supposed to be fiction and yet here he is, so what the heck it can't hurt to ask something he already knows. Jagen looked around and then said.

Jagen: "Wait… If you guys are the guardians of Ice, Electricity, and Earth then where's the Guardian of Fire?" he said in a puzzled voice. The Guardians look at one another there was silence among then then Terrador was the one to break the silence.

Terrador: "We don't know what became of him or two young dragons that went with him to confront a great evil to our realm, but I can tell you what happened before they disappeared… If you like?" He said in a booming yet calming voice.

Jagen had to listen to the story so that if he says something they have not told him yet he can blend in better, so he nodes as Terrador tells him the whole story from when Malefor turned evil to when the Fire guardian, Ignitas, took two young dragons one was a male Purple-Dragon named Spyro and the other was a female Black-Dragon named Cynder to defeat Malefor. Then he tells him about they are searching for them know but have yet to find them, after Terrador tells him this, Jagen thinks about going out there to help with search for Spyro, and Cynder, he already knows because he played the game that Ignitus became the new chronicler because of the start of an new age. Jagen then looks at Terrador and says.

Jagen: "You wouldn't mind if I helped the search, do you?" He asked, that threw the three guardians off guard he was just told about them and yet he wants to help in the search for the missing Dragons. Terrador was the first to regain his composer and looks Jagen strait in the eyes and says.

Terrador: "Are you sure you want to do search for three Dragons that you not met before who may not be able to tell you friend from foe?" he asked to be sure Jagen was serious about this, Jagen gave him a stern look and nodded, Terrador thought about it for a moment then said "Very well, we accept your offer, but you will not go alone I will have a few young Dragons and Hunter go with you for his tracking skills have found both Spyro and Cynder before, and this will be good for the our disciples to gain more experience then we can give then. You will leave tomorrow morning." Jagen nodded again to him and then bowed to show that he is great full for the help, Terrador then bowed in return then motioned to him that he can leave, Jagen got the message and walked out of the room and into the hall where the Mole from earlier was waiting. The Mole showed him were he going to sleep for the night then left to help with reconstruction effort of the city, Jagen wasted to time in removing his sword from his back and placed on the wooden table and took of his shoes and laid down on the bed to collect his thoughts on what happened to him then went to sleep to rest up for tomorrow.

Meanwhile at an unknown location….

Unknown Voice 1: "He has arrived to the Dragon Realms." In an old but very darkly male voice.

Unknown Voice 2: "Yes Master, it has been confirmed by the only Grublin to survive his attack… But there's something you should know…" the second said with a gruff sound to his voice.

Unknown Voice 1: "Was there something ells I should know about?" He asked.

Unknown Voice 2: "It turns out that this so called Demon Dragon of the Blue Flames, is nothing more than a mere human boy that contains the real one inside himself and even doesn't know it." The other voice said.

Unknown Voice 1: "Really?! Then this could be very use full to me, yes. For now though try to keep Boy and his ally's from finding the Purple Whelping and Malefore's Traitor, so I can discover the location of the Nexus, then the Dragons and their ally's shall be destroyed." He said, then starts to break out into a darkly evil laugh.


End file.
